The ElfHuntresses
by iheartremus
Summary: Two girls are put in a big white van and hauled off to the Elf-Hunter's Association HQ! Chapter 5 up! Please have fun with this...
1. Dragged off in a Big White Van

Disclaimer: Lotr is in no way mine

A/N: Woo...I dunno if anyone has ever done this before...but now I am!!! Heehee...yay Perfect Little Angel! Good to be doing a fic with ya! Yo Lady To Be!!! Thanks for sticking up for me on my other fics! Sorry I called ya a retard. Ummm...Sea to Sky...or Venus...luv ya gal! A word of wisdom: don't let anyone look down on you for who you are. IWishICouldUseABowLikeThat, Thanks so much for all your years of support!!!!

Anyone I missed...luv y'all!!!

Poetic

The Elf-Huntresses  
PoeticMuse, and Perfect Little Angel

On Karothe and Faythe's way home from school, an extremely old looking man, with a long beard, dressed in a business suit, who was carrying a briefcase walked up to them.

Hello. I am Bob, manager of the Elf-Hunter's Association.' He said casually, while flipping them his ID.

And you are telling us this because...why?' Asked Karothe.

Elf-Hunter's Association??!!' Faythe yelled.

Yes, also known as the EHA. I have been informed by my scouts, that you two would make excellent huntresses, and we desire to have you two on our team.'

Well thank you.' giggled Karothe, not taking him seriously at all.

You are welcome.' said Bob, totally oblivious to her sarcasm. Now, if you will come with me, I will take you to HQ and hook you up with some agents.'

Wait a second...how do we know you're not one of those freaky stalker people??!!'

I showed you my ID, didn't I?'

Yeah, but how do we know it's real?'

You're coming! I will not give up two such great huntresses as you!' with that, he signaled to his hidden bodyguards, who picked up the girls, and threw them in the trunk of a big white van that had conveniently pulled up.

Once they arrived at HQ, the same bodyguards got the girls out of the van, and escorted them into the biggest of the many buildings. Through the doors, there was a hustle and bustle of activity. Bob again took charge, and brought them to a room.

Now, you will meet several possible agents. choose wisely, for you may be working with them for a very long time.' A very old man entered the room.

Hello.' he said. Should either of you choose me to be your agent, I will make sure you get many job offers.' he said all this a little loudly.

Job offers?' Faythe wondered aloud.

Eh??!! What's that??!!' the old man shouted.

Umm...I don't think he's right for me.' Karothe said.

Me either.' Agreed Faythe.

NEXT!!' shouted Bob. In pranced a man dressed in pink.

Hey girlfriends!!' he said in a strange, girly tone. If you like, choose me for your agent, I'll like, make sure you like, get lots of like, MONEY!!' he then squealed in a very un-manly fashion.

Ok...I'm not homophobic, but that's just WRONG!!!' Karothe shouted.

I'm homphobic now.' stated Faythe.

Grrr..' Bob said. NEXT!!!' he screeched. In walked a very serious, middle-aged woman. She looked very professional, and comfortable in her workplace. She had in her arms, stacks of books and papers.

hello. I assure you, that I will definatly make whoever I am chosen by, a successful huntress.' she pulled out some charts. As you can see, I have been the top agent for 3 consecutive decades, and, recent studies show, that if you take the average age of most huntresses, and divide it by pi - PI???!!! I've had enough of math class!!!!'

Yeah, my thoughts exactly.'

I there!' The blond girl who stumbled klutzily in giggled. If you choose me to be like, your agent, then we can have sleepovers, and do eachother's nails, and we'll have so much fun!!!'

NEXT!!!' Things went on like this for quite some time, and soon they ran out of agents. For good huntresses, you sure are picky.'

Well it's not our fault you don't have any good enough agents!'

Yeah! You said yourself we had to choose wisely!'

It's too late for that now. We have two more angents, but we do not like to offer them. however, your choice must be one of them, or one will be forced upon you.'

Bring them in.' Bob yelled. At his voice, two young-looking, extremely handsome men walked in. They offered no speeches, so Karothe walked up to one.

Do you like hawaiian pizza with ranch dressing on it?' she asked.

YES!!! Do you??!!'

Finally! Someone who understands and appreciates the exotic taste of the tangy ranch, mixed with the sweet of the pineapple and the grease of the cheese!'

My hero!' Karothe squealed. I choose this guy...what's your name?'

Cool! I choose Daeren to be my agent! I guess that leaves you with that guy Faythe.'

I don't mind.' the other girl grinned.

Allright, so now you have your agents. We will now take you to the equipment room, wher eyour recieve your gear.' Bob lead them to a room igger than a gym. Both girl's eyes were wide with wodner at what they saw.

A/N: whew...typing typing typing...lol. Ummm...yeah. Ch. 2 is already paritally done, but R&R, and let me/us know what you think! hugz


	2. Gifts of Tech Stuff

Dicslaimer: Not mine...hehe  
  
A/N:  
  
Thanks to: PLA, Lady to Be, and Katietook!!  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Elf-Huntresses  
~Poeticmuse  
  
Ok. Now we will give you the proper equipment. Bob motioned to two worker people and they put a shoulder bag over their shoulders, and a utility belt around their waists. Walking though the huge room, they recieved a new item every so often.  
  
These are your laptops. Everyhing you need is stored on there. Walking a little further, they came to another table.  
  
You also get cellular phones. They put them in their shoulder bags along with the laptops.  
  
Here are your digital cameras. those went in with the laptops. They were actually in there a long time, but it seemed like only minutes. Finally they came to the last table.   
  
These cars are for you. We will teach you how to use them, and we will make sure you both get your driver's licences, except you can't use them in the presence of anyone who dosn't know you are a huntress. The girls hardly noticed that they were walking out of the room now. Which brings me to my next point: YOU MUST TELL NO ONE YOU ARE HUNTRESSES! If they knew, you would be tracked down and mobbed for sure. The Elves would know who you are and be on the lookout for you. I sugget you have code names, for if the Elves learn who you are, they could find you and set wards or something.   
  
Now they were in a hallway with many doors. Bob opened one with the number 20.  
  
Karothe, this is your office. He opened the one next to it.  
  
This is your office, Faythe. Both girls looked inside. Huge desks, big windows, and comfortable chairs were in there, not to mention bookshelfs stacked with books. All the books had something to do with Lord of the Rings. For some odd reason, Karothe was reminded of home.  
  
What are we going to say to our mom? We've been here for HOURS!!  
  
I'm soooo dead. whined Faythe.  
  
Do not worry. Any time you spend in this building does not count as real time. Elf-Hunting however, is different. Look at your watches. They both did as he asked, and found that no time was passing. Both sighed heavily. I think I have kept you both long enough. You may go home now. I will pick you up at the same place tomorrow after school.  
  
The girls left the building.  
  
That was weird... Karothe said after a long silence.  
  
Yeah...but I think It might be fun.  
  
Karothe agreed. They walked the rest of the way home in silence..pondering what had just taken place. 


	3. Sleeping Over

A/N: Hmm...not too many reviews for this one eh? Well, thanks for the review Midnight! lol heeheehee...well, I suppose PLA will be around sooner or later. lol  
  
!Poetic!  
  
The Elf-Huntresses  
~PoeticMuse  
  
Karothe sat in her room and tried to digest all the information she had taken in, in such a short time. As she sat in mid thought, her phone rang - her new phone that is. She picked it up.  
  
Hello?'  
  
Karothe, make sure you and Faythe meet us at the same place as last time, at the same time tomorrow. You are to begin your training.' It was her agent.  
  
Yes, I know. Bob told us that.'  
  
I knew that as well. I was just checking.' There was a clicking sound - he hung up, she realized. It shook her a bit, for she was used to saying before hanging up. Quickly, she turned the phone's power off, and stowed it somewhere were no one would find it - along with the other new stuff. Sighing, she leaned back in her bed, then had an idea. It was friday after all.  
  
Running downstairs, Karothe sought out her mother. When she found her, she skidded to a halt - no mean feat on hardwood floor.  
  
Amme...? Can Faythe sleep over tonight?' Her mother sighed at the question. Somehow she knew it was coming.  
  
I suppose.'   
  
Yee!' Karothe ran upstairs - again not easy on hardwood, and dialed Faythe's number. She used her friend's old phone number, not her cell number, because she guessed that Faythe had turned it off and hidden it as well.   
  
On the other end, Faythe picked up the phone.   
  
Hello?'  
  
Hey, is Faythe there?'  
  
This is Faythe.'  
  
Oh, ok! You sound like your brother...'  
  
SHUT UP!!!'  
  
All right, but I was wondering, would you like to sleep over?'  
  
Sure, I'll ask my mom.'  
  
She asked her mother, and they worked out the details, and eventually, it worked out so that Faythe was staying over at Karothe's house. She brought all the things she had been given today, and they were planning on figuring out how they all worked.   
  
Karothe's mother was suprised. Usually, when the girls had a sleepover, they would go straight to the computer or DVD player, this time, they went to Karothe's room, and closed the door. She decided it was a good thing, and that she needn't worry. They were probably spending their time on more productive things. Maybe they were doing their homework. She couldn't have been further from the truth.  
  
Hey! Look at this!' Faythe leaned over to look at the screen of Karothe's computer.  
  
Sweet!'  
  
It was like this until the handle on Karothe's door started to turn.


	4. LotR DVD

A/N:  
  
PLA: uhh...WE NEED MORE REVIEWERS~~~! lol  
  
!muse!  
  
The Elf-Huntresses  
~Poeticmuse  
  
Quickly they stowed everything under Karothe's bed and not a moment too soon. Karothe's mother opened the door with the T.V. clicker in one hand and the Lord of the Rings DvD in the other.   
  
I thought you girls might want to watch this with me.  
  
I think that that's just your excuse to watch it yourself. said Karothe laughingly.  
  
Maybe, but then again maybe not.  
  
In the end they went downstairs and ate a lot of popcorn while watching it. Karothe's mother ended up leaving halfway through to pick up her brother, and Faythe and her enjoyed it on their own. To any viewer, the situation might have seemed very comical, and indeed it was. The girls would talk ceacelessly throughout the duration of the movie, except to be as quiet as mice when one of their favourite characters would talk.   
  
A/N:....bah...writers block is evil....*sigh* well I guess I'll think of something to add later I guess....


	5. Shazazoom

A/N:

Thanks a bunch Incurelf!

My it's been ages since I've written or imagined anything LotR related....wow. Good...er...stuff.

Several name changes later....sorry for any confusion about that luvs.

And another apology for taking FOREVER to update. Sorry....sorry.....and sorry again. I've been.........busy. yes................ 

-----

Chapter 5  
Sha-za-zoom

Karothe and Faythe were walking home again the next day, and both looked out for any sign of the large nondescript white van that picked them up every time they had to train for Elf-Hunting. So far they hadn't actually done any real hunting yet, only learned theory. Today, however, was different. Today they were going hunting.

I'm so excited.

Karothe laughed. Both girls had said the exact same phrase a million times so far on the walk home. 

After waiting for a while longer, the van finally pulled up. They got in without a word, and were driven off to the Elf-Hunters HQ.

Now, you will need disguises, and after months of training you should know how to do that by now. Here are your folders with all the information we've gathered on a certain elf named Falasien. Your job will be to track this elf down and take photos, video clips, sound clips whatever you can. Goodbye, and good luck.

Karothe and Faythe stared at each other, and then looked into their folders.

Well let's see....recent sightings...likely hideouts. Well ... let's get going.

A/N: sorry..but these are just...all going to be really short i guess...


End file.
